Te deseo y te amare por siempre
by Blackie-99
Summary: [Stendy] [Historia basada en hechos reales] Los chicos se van a bailar a estas horas de la noche, no solo van a bailar: Van a joder a las personas, ligarse a unas cuantas chicas hasta tener sexo con ellas, beber y pelear con otros. Pero para Stan dice que todo eso es pura mierda, pero lo de tener sexo no era tan mala idea como parece, ya que siempre ha querido hacerlo.


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Blackie a sus ordenes (?). Bueno ya sé que me van a salir con: "¿No deberías actualizar tus otras historias?" Antes que nada este One-Shot lo hice mientras estaba en Buenos Aires aclaro que lo escribía en la Netbook de mi hermana, espero que sea de su agrado. Tal y como dice en el Summary: Van a ver SOLAMENTE parejas hetero, bueno espero que me entiendan. La pareja principal es STENDY, ok ya sé que hay gente que ni le cae bien a Wendy pero a mi si nomas algunas veces la odio.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker pero los OC's si son míos.**_

_**Advertencia: Puede que haya un posible Lemmon entre Stan/Wendy y otras estupideces (?)**_

_**¡Y sin más que decirles les dejo leer el Fic! ¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te deseo y te amare por siempre.<strong>_

_**(One-Shot)**_

_**(Wendy x Stan)**_

_**Summary:** _Los chicos se van a bailar a estas horas de la noche, no solo van a bailar: Van a joder a las personas, ligarse a unas cuantas chicas hasta tener sexo con ellas, beber y pelear con otros. Pero para Stan dice que todo eso es pura mierda, pero lo de tener sexo no era tan mala idea como parece, ya que siempre ha querido hacerlo con su eterna novia, Wendy.

* * *

><p>Ya eran como las 12 de la noche, poca gente se puede ver caminando y otros simplemente se quedaban en casa y dormir un poco o simplemente veían televisión a esta hora, en este caso de lo que podemos ver caminado en la vereda, era el viejo cuarteto que obviamente formado por Stan Marsh, el líder de equipo de fútbol y que mira todo como una mierda, Kyle Broflovski, el judío, el culo gordo, quiero decir, Eric Cartman , el era de molestar mucho a Kyle desde pequeños hasta ahora y por ultimo estaba, Kenny McCormick, el más pervertido de los cuatro y cabe decirse que se ha muerto varias veces y sus amigos ni siquiera recuerdan sus muertes, lo cual le molesta muchisimo. En medio del camino, el pelirrojo y el culón comenzaron a discutir como siempre, Stan se sujeto la puente de su nariz y al parecer dijo algo como hasta cuando dejaran de discutir como perro y gato o peor como marido y mujer, pero Kenny estaba bastante emocionado ya que a pesar de que ya se haya acostado con varias chicas y que tenía una MUY sucia mente, le gustaba ir a los boliches.<p>

El cuarteto seguía siendo el rival del otro cuarteto, que era formado por Craig Tucker, el sin sentimientos y que mostraba el dedo del medio, Clyde Donovan, el amante de los tacos, Tweek Tweak, el rubio paranoico que dice incoherencias hasta toma café y Token Black, el afroamericano.

Pasando a unas cuadras mas, llegaron a un boliche, al entrar, como era de esperarse vieron al Team Craig, quienes estaban sentados en uno de esos sofás, por otra parte habían chicas de cuerpos muy buenos, McCormick al verlas, se quedo embobado y por unos segundos le salía sangre por la nariz ante la mirada divertida de Cartman y la desaprobatoria de Kyle. Stan le dedico una MUY mala mirada a Tucker, quien desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que mostraba el dedo del medio.

Del fondo se podía escuchar la canción _Princess Of China - Coldplay._

En otro lado, estaba Barbara Stevens pero todos le dicen "Bebe" y ella al igual que Kenny, se ha acostado con varios chicos, quienes babean por ella, es la más popular muchas otras chicas sienten envidia de ella y hasta es la novia de Clyde, cabe decirse que el solamente lo utilizaba para comprar zapatos, junto a ella estaba Wendy Testaburguer, la presidenta de la clase, también podría decirse que es una de las chicas más hermosas, es obvio que es la novia de Stan y últimamente es algo celosa cuando hay chicas que intentan pasarse de listas con su novio, a su lado estaba Sofia Rivas, es una pelinegra de cabello largo hasta la cintura, también es muy hermosa, ella no se acostado con ningún chico porque últimamente quiere hacerlo cuando sea más mayor, es la novia de Craig y por ultimo esta su hermana, Mari pero sus primos le pusieron un apodo que es "Miki" ya que ellos decían que tenía un cierto parecido a Miki de Vocaloid debido que ama las cerezas, ella al igual que su hermana, Wendy y Bebe, es también una chica hermosa, también tiene a Kenny como novio.

Ellas traían unos vestidos cortos y ajustados, desde que llegaron varios chicos babearon al verlas, avergonzadas, excepto en el caso de la rubia rizada ya que siempre tenia el semblante de lujuria.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso — dijo la pelinegra muy roja debido a la vergüenza — .

—Lo mismo digo — dijo Sofia sintiéndose algo incomoda — .

—Bebe ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios planeas en esto? — pregunto Danny molesta —.

—¿Que no es obvio? Cuando vengan nuestros novios se quedaran embobados con esto — dijo la rubia sintiéndose orgullosa de ello y sus amigas rodaron los ojos — .

Mientras tanto, los chicos buscaban a sus respectivas parejas.

—¿Dónde estará Mari? — pregunto Kenny viendo para ambos lados buscando a la mencionada y sin resultado alguno —.

—¿A quién le importa a esa zorra? McCormick porque no mejor te buscas una novia menos violenta que la novia del pendejo de Marsh — dijo Craig indiferente tomando en cuenta que él y la castaña se odian demasiado, sus compañeros rieron a carcajadas al igual que Cartman, en cuanto a Stan tuvo que tranquilizarse para no encabronarse por lo último que dijo, lo mismo pasaba con Kenny—.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué estas saliendo con su hermana? —pregunto Kenny levantando una ceja haciendo que Craig se pusiera rojo como un tomate o como el cabello de Kyle, eso era obviamente la rabia—.

—Cállate, si salgo con ella es porque es muy bonita es todo — dijo Craig desviando la mirada, ante la mirada de sorprendida de todos, se había sonrojado —.

—¡Chicos! – Grito una voz –.

Los chicos se volvieron a hacia las chicas quienes tenían que correr despacio debido que usaban tacos, ante eso, los chicos se quedaron en el mismo estado como lo había predicho Bebe, al parecer esta les había dicho un "Se los dije" y sus amigas volvieron a rodar los ojos, pero en voz baja empezaron a reír.

—Putas — susurro Cartman y estos ni siquiera los habían escuchado –.

—Wow, se ven hermosas chicas, en especial tu Wendy – Dijo Stan aun en estado en shock, su novia nunca en su vida había usado un vestido MUY ajustado –.

— Gracias Stan—.

Ahora se escuchaba la canción _Beam Me Up- CAZZETTE_

Luego de unas cuantas horas, los chicos con sus respectivas novias, se fueron a la pista de baile, bailaron todo tipo de música ya sea Dubstep, Pop, Dance, Hip-Hop, etc, en cuanto a Kyle el tenia como pareja a Rebecca Costwolds, ella se escapaba de casa para estar con él ya que su hermano lo odia de por vida ya que en la había convertido en una puta cuando eran pequeños, Cartman les decía insultos a las chicas diciendo que los vestidos que traen puestos se verían mas putas de lo que ya son y estas se encabronaron enseguida para luego acercarse a este y comenzar a molerlo a golpes ante la mirada divertida de algunos y preocupación de otros.

Butters estaba sentado en sofá junto con su novia Lexus, quien también era acompañada por sus amigas de Hooters, el rubio se sentía algo nervioso y al parecer la castaña le susurro algo en el oído haciendo que se pusiera rojo como un tomate, en otro estaba Thomas, el chico de Síndrome de Tourette y uno de los mejores amigos de Craig ya que cuando él decía insulto lo ponía…como decirlo "Feliz", este salía con Tammy Warner, la ex novia de Kenny, de lo que se podía ver ambos se besaban apasionado, por cada beso que se daban el rubio decía insultos y en cuanto a eso la chica no se molesto para nada por eso, Tweek estaba bailando con Heidi, ellos dos fueron quienes más sorprendieron a los amigos del rubio paranoico y también incluyendo a Stan y su pandilla, Red junto con su novio Kevin Stoley, el fanático de las Guerra de las galaxias, la pareja tomaban tragos, Token bailaba con Nicole, los dos bailaban muy felices, Bebe le bailaba sensualmente a Clyde, quien estaba de pie y saliéndole un chorro de sangre y esta la miro divertida y por ultimo Wendy y Stan bailaban, esta vez el pelinegro logro controlar sus vómitos cuando se enamora, unos segundo después Stan se sintió algo cansado de tanto bailar, se fue con Wendy a donde estaban Red y Kevin ,al igual que la pareja, pidieron bebidas, pero no le dieron importancia que se pasen de dos o tres copas. Alex, el hermano de Sofi y Danny, estaba con un vaso de coctel en la mano, el no tenia pareja, pero así está la cosa.

Luego ahora se escucha _Obsesión-Aventura._

La música cambio a Bachata, era el género de música que todos amaban bueno casi, Kenny era todo un experto bailando este ritmo, también parece que al igual que Lexus con Butters, le susurro en el oído para luego lamérselo y esta estaba igual de roja como Butters, Craig besaba con Sofi, ella se quejaba un poco por eso, pero no era para tanto, esta noche iba a ser divertida para algunos pero para otros decían que era una mierda.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, se despidieron de ellos, excepto en el caso de Craig, quien se fue así nomas con Sofi tomada de la mano, ella se molesto mucho por eso, el pelinegro le saco la lengua a la castaña mientras que la chica estaba roja de rabia al mismo tiempo que le salía humo por las orejas y una vena en la frente, iba a tratar de golpearlo pero su hermano la detuvo en el camino.

—Me divertí mucho estando contigo, Stan — dijo Wendy tomada de la mano por su novio— .

—Yo también…esto… tengo algo que decirte, Wendy – Dijo Stan algo de ¿Tristeza? —.

—¿De qué se trata?—.

—Vamos a mi casa y ahí te lo cuento – dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza —.

—Ok —.

Ya estando en la casa del pelinegro, para empezar sus padres no estaban en casa, su hermana, Shelly, de seguro esta con Kevin, el hermano de Kenny, ya que él sabía perfectamente que él y ella han estado saliendo hace días, los dos se fueron a la habitación de este, estando sentados en la cama.

— Escucha Wendy, yo siempre he querido hacerlo contigo pero tenía miedo de decírtelo – Dijo dejándola de mirar y miro el suelo por unos segundos –.

La chica MUY sorprendida en su cabeza era justo lo que ella también quería decirle en un tiempo, pero uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso, coloco una mano en el rostro de su novio haciendo que dejara de mirar el suelo y que se vuelva hacia a ella.

—Stan, yo también he querido hacerlo y yo tenía temor decírtelo, esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa —dijo aun sorprendida–.

Marsh dejo de lado la tristeza, una sonrisa y le dijo:

—¿Entonces estás segura de esto, Wendy? – Pregunto Stan tomando de ambas manos a su novia — .

—Sí, estoy segura ¿Y tú? – Pregunto con cierta confianza mirando a los ojos a su novio —.

— S-Si, aquí tengo condones —dijo el pelinegro mostrando una caja de lo ya mencionado — .

—Está bien hagámoslo — dijo Wendy un poco nerviosa —.

El pelinegro se fue acercando a los labios de Wendy, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, hasta que de los dos adolecentes terminaron dándose un tierno, dulce, apasionado beso, Marsh comenzó a desabrocharle el cierre de su vestido violeta oscuro, al terminar de hacerlo la chica quedo aun con el sostén y las bragas puestas, al verla, el chico la miro con lujuria, el no era de hacer este tipo de cosas pero de seguro habrá escuchado los no tan sabios consejos de su pervertido amigo, quien de seguro estará teniendo una sesión de sexo con Danny, la chica también lo miraba con lujuria, luego empezó a quitarle el abrigo azul que llevaba puesto, también empezó a bajarle el cierre de su pantalón hasta quitárselo quedando en ropa interior al igual que esta, después Wendy se quito el sostén y también sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda, Stan se quito e calzoncillo también quedando sin nada, su prendas estaban por ahí tiradas en el suelo.

El chico comenzó a besarla en el cuello haciendo que esta gimiera de placer al mismo tiempo que le tocaba sus pechos, las manos de la pelinegra pasaron por su espalda, sus ojos estaban acuosos debido a las ganas de llorar, el pelinegro al mirarla decidió parar, Wendy se quedo sorprendida.

—¿Stan? —.

—Wendy…yo lo lamento — dijo mientras se tapaba las manos para evitar llorar—.

—No pidas perdón por algo que has querido hacer este tiempo, yo te amo mucho Stan, se que hubo un tiempo que nosotros éramos de esas parejas que cortaba cada rato, pero yo siempre estaré contigo en cualquier lado que este, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien — dijo apartando sus manos de su cara y mirándola a los ojos —.

—Wendy…—.

—Terminemos esto de una vez ¿De acuerdo? – dijo la joven con una sonrisa –.

—Bien — dijo Stan también con una sonrisa —.

El joven volvió a besarle en el cuello agarrándola de la cintura, acercándola aun mas a él, Wendy dio unos suspiros de placer y sintió como la mano de este iba directo a su entrepierna, gimiendo de placer, sonrió al escuchar los gemidos de su novia, estaba bastante excitado por eso.

—Ah Stan — gimió la pelinegra ya estando con los ojos todavía cerrado y al sentir la mano de su novio acariciado su vagina –.

—Ahora viene la mejor parte — dijo seductoramente al mismo tiempo que se ponía el condón — ¿Estas lista?

—S-Si

Sonrió cuando termino de decir eso, con su mano levanto las caderas de su novia, comenzó a penetrarla lo más fuerte que podía, los dos estaban sudados, la joven Testaburguer gritaba de dolor/placer, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, hasta también sintió como el pene de Stan se la metía bien profundo en la vagina de ella, lloraba y el pelinegro también soltaba unos suspiros también se deleitaba con los gemidos de su novia y ella de los suyos. Las piernas de ambos estaban llenas de seme y sudor.

— ¡AH STAN! ¡ME VENGO! —grito Wendy todavía aun con los ojos cerrados y con lagrimas en los ojos —.

—¡YO TAMBIEN WENDY! – Grito también Stan en el mismo estado que su chica—.

Luego los dos terminaron en la cama recostados, recuperando el aliento estaban MUY agitados, el chico se levanto de la cama recogió su ropa y la de ella.

—Wendy, quiero que sepas que esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida — dijo con una sonrisa —.

—Y la mía también — dijo también con una sonrisa — ¡Mierda! ¡Quede con mis padres en venir a las 2! — exclamo al ver su celular que marcaba la hora tal y como ella dijo —.

A toda velocidad comenzó a ponerse el vestido, seguido de sus tacones, se peino tan rápido como pudo y por último se coloco su abrigo violeta hasta su bufanda rosa, Stan, quien había salido a la habitación para no ver como se cambiaba de ropa, pero lo raro era que tenía un poco de sangre en su nariz, supongo que era una razón bastante obvia por así decirse.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —.

—¿Seguro? Es que no quiero que te tomes la molestia de acompañarme a mi casa — dijo con un leve sonrojo más bien parecía un tomate —.

—No te preocupes, es que tengo miedo que algo malo pueda pasarte a estas horas — dijo para luego tomarse de las manos y irse a la casa de su novia —.

A unas cuadras mas, la pelinegra caminaba un poco chueca, lo cual hizo que Stan se preocupaba, al llegar a la puerta, Wendy miro a su novio.

—Gracias por traerme a casa, Stan — dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios —.

—De nada —dijo para luego darse un beso en los labios—.

Sorprendido por el beso, aun así lo correspondió, tomo de la cintura a la pelinegra y ella paso sus brazos a su cuello, no importa si había gente que los interrumpiera, ni mucho menos sus padres, obviamente las otras veces que se ha tratado de cogérsela, termino siendo perseguido por el padre de ella, pero han pasado muchas cosas estando juntos, Wendy al separarse del pelinegro, se despidió de él con una mano, este le devolvió el gesto, una vez cerrando la puerta, se fue directo a su casa aun con la sonrisa de siempre y tratando de contener las ganas de gritar debido a que por fin hizo lo que siempre quiso. Wendy lo miro en la ventana y también trataba de no gritar, ya que, al igual que él, por fin lo hizo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews, las criticas siempre serán bienvenidas, pero que siempre y cuando que sean de manera civilizada en las que yo se las pueda respetar, a veces pienso que Stan y Wendy me recuerdan a mí y a mi novio, a quien amo muchísimo, sé que no estará leyendo esto, pero bueno, esto fue lo que hice durante las vacaciones, no he tenido crédito como para entrar a Internet, pero no se preocupen, el viernes me voy y no mas quise hacer esto para aprovechar , es mas hace unos días atrás me había olvidado que el Lunes anterior era nuestro aniversario de noviazgo, o sea yo y mi novio, que despistada soy ,bueno mejor me estoy desviando del tema, como dije antes, cualquier tipo de Review es aceptado. Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, asi es, de esta manera fue como perdí mi virginidad con el.<strong>_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
